Wade Wilson Sr. / Weapon XI / Deadpool
''Wade Wilson / The Merc With A Mouth 'The Merc With A Mouth ' 'Wade Wilson / ' The Merc With A Mouth' / ' Deadpool '' or' ' Weapon XI '' is a 'mutant mercenary who works for col. '''Stryker during his stay with Team X. He is known for talking a lot, hyperkinetic skills such as sword combat 'and taking most things personal. Biography 'Early Life Wade Wilson was born in 1952 to a father who would oftenly abuse him, either physically or verbally and a mother who died of cancer when Wade was only a child. Enduring years of torment and abuse from his father, Wade was finally fed up and decided to put an end to his father's abusive old ways. After nearly killing his father in a fight, Wade runs away from home and decides to earn his living by using his abilities for his own gain and survival, thus becoming a mercenary. After word of him reaches col. William Stryker's ears, Wade decides to join Team X. 'Team X and Operation: Africa '(X-Men Origins: Wolverine) Wade joins Team X alongside war veterans and brothers James Howlett and Victor Creed (future 'Wolverine' and 'Sabretooth'), mutant marksman David North (Agent Zero), technopath Chris Bradley, Fred Dukes and teleporter John Wraith, the team being led by colonel Stryker. Wade would oftenly use his hyperkinetic abilities to absorb impact in his swords and deflect attacks such as bullets of different calibres and power. He would also complain about anything in an ironic manner, making him look amusing towards his teammates but irritating when it came to Victor Creed who would provoke Wade into a fight on multiple occasions. The colonel would order Wade to clear the paths for the rest of the team, while the latter would accomplish all his tasks without hesitation ( such as injuring Karima Shapandar, thus trying to kill her) and therefore becoming one of the most loyal members of the team, alongside Victor and Zero. Six years later, the team disbanded with Wade's life left in a big mystery until he becomes Victor's first victim for the Weapon XI experiment, his body becoming also the 'recipient' of the experiment. 'Three Mile Island' Wade is taken to Three Mile Island in a near-death situation where he becomes the official experiment of Stryker's tampering with several mutants' DNA and abilities and forging those abilities in Wade's body without destroying himself, abilities such as: *''Logan's accelerated healing factor'' *''Scott Summers' optic blast beam '' *''John Wraith's teleportation ability'' *''Chris Bradley's technopathy'' *''his own abilities such as superhuman strength, agility, reflexes and speed'' *''and retractable blades in addition to his mouth being sealed, may implying that Wade was conscious of his actions but Stryker was not willing to let any detail escape.'' 'Weapon XI' Though being incomplete, Stryker has no choice but to activate Weapon XI in cutting Logan's escape route off the island and kill him. Stryker controls Wade through a computer using Bradley's technopathy mutation and proceeds on beheading Logan after surprising him by teleporting on top of the nuclear reactor the latter was on. Just then, Logan is saved by Victor who pushes Wade from the top but teleports back into the fight until he blasts Victor down the reactor and Logan caughts him off guard and decapitates him. 'Survival' After the nuclear reactor went down, it is possible that Wade's optic blast and retractable blades mutation was eliminated as the procedure went incomplete before the activation. However, he appears to be alive as his eyes and mouth open, surviving by using Logan's healing factor. It is unknown what happens since he is never to be seen in the aftermath. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #William Stryker Jr. - Former boss and field leader. #Victor Creed / Sabretooth - Teammate and rival turned enemy. #James Howlett 'Logan' / Wolverine - Teammate turned enemy. 'Abilities' As Wade Wilson: *''Superhuman feats (strength, agility, speed, reflexes, endurance), described as hyperkinetic charge '' *''Expert martial artist, gunslinger, swordsman and marksman'' *''Tactician'' As Deadpool / Weapon XI: *''Accelerated healing factor'' *''Optic blast beams'' *''Phase-jump teleportation'' *''Technopathy'' *''Retractable blades'' 'Trivia' #In the comics, Wade Wilson becomes 'The Deadpool' after voluntarily participating at the Weapon X program, meant to cure his cancer, as he was dying of the disease at that time. #Even if the optic blast beams are inaccurate, Wade's teleportation is actually due to a special hand-made device in the comics, not a special ability as portraited in the movie. Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants